cocoppa_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue
Prologue Colorful and beautiful planets. Cococora is a 12 star cluster. Each planet has its own characteristics, different cultures, personalities and "fashionableness". Cocoroa's people love fashion. They are improving their sense every day. Soon, those with a prominent sense were born and called "CocoDoll". The prominent sense of "CocoDoll" is that they are able to create a special energy called "Tokimeki". The energy of "Tokimeki" is an important factor that can move the planets and helps people's lives. The Star Government managing the 12-star cluster researched more ways to get Tokimeki, and started to find someone with a sense. The amount of CocoDolls was increasing and people were living with lots of Tokimeki. ''-But one day.'' Lots of Tokimeki was lost in a second because of a meteor shower without any notice. Due to the unfortunate incident, many people have suffered. If this goes on, the planets will become rough and people cannot live anymore. "More CocoDolls The Star Government made a decision immediately and decided to send agents to different planets. And now. A girl who lives in The Edge of Cocoroa wants to become a CocoDoll... (Story) Prologue - 1.png (Story) Prologue - 2.png (Story) Prologue - 3.png (Story) Prologue - 4.png (Story) Prologue - 5.png (Story) Prologue - 6.png (Story) Prologue - 7.png (Story) Prologue - 8.png Thia: I had a dream. I was in a strange place and some people were smiling and calling my name. Alcio: Thia. Porri: Thia. Vega: Thia. Thia: I felt my heart grow warm, and I couldn't help but smile too. But then the scenery suddenly changed to that of my own planet. ???: ... Thia. Thia: I know this voice, from the deepest depths of my memories. (Image) Prologue - 1.png (Image) Prologue - 2.png (Image) Prologue - 3.png (Image) Prologue - 4.png (Image) Prologue - 5.png Prologue 1 Start ???: CocoDolls can make everyone happy. Thia: It was a memory from my childhood, the day I made my promise. ???: Look, Thia. Isn't this a wonderful outfit? It's called a Princess outfit. Thia: Princess... Outfit? ???: It's an outfit designed by a Princess. Only to best CocoDolls are allowed to wear it. Thia: Oh, right. You became a Princess... PrincessDoll: That's right. Thia, why don't you wear this and become a Princess, too? Thia: Ooh, can I?I wann try it! I wanna be just like you! (Wow, this is so nostalgic. But shouldn't the other girl be a little younger...?) (Well, it's a dream, so things are bound to be a little strange.) PrincessDoll: You're gonna love it. After all... Thia: (After all, what? I can't remember... And who are you?) PrincessDoll: Heehee... Come on, Thia. Let me see you better. End PrincessDoll: A Princess has to be the very best at collecting Tokimeki. And also... It's her job to bring smiles to the faces of as many people as possible. Thia: Ooh, I'm good at making people smile! Maybe I really could do it. PrincessDoll: I'm sure you could. What do you say? Do you want to become a PrincessDoll? Thia: I do! I wanna be one and make everybody smile! PrincessDoll: Great! Here, this ring is for you, Thia. Take good care of it. Thia: Wow, it's so pretty! PrincessDoll: But you have to promise to come see me once you've become a CocoDoll, all right? I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting for you, Thia. Thia: Yeah, I promise! I'll become a CocoDoll, and a PrincessDoll too! So... So wait for me. I promise I'll come to see you. ???: Promise, Thia... Thia: Mm... Yeah... Don't worry... I'll remember... ???: No you don't! It's way past the time you promised already! Thia: Milla? Wait, am I...? Milla: Still half asleep? We had plans today, remember? Come on, shake a leg! You've got to get up sometime. Thia: Oh, right! Wait just a second. I'll go wash my face! Milla: Be quick about it! Sally's waiting too.